Cody Williams  Welcome to Las Vegas
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Grissom wants a new CSI, so he rings the nightshift superviser in Chicago, this story just tells you how Cody came to Vegas, what she did when she got there and what happens when something in Cody's life returns and causes havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the wonderful characters but I do own this story

>> >>

Cody Williams- Welcome to Las Vegas

Cody Williams was a very intelligent young women and at the age of 29 Cody had only been in the field two years and was already a CSI level three. That's when she got the call from Gil Grissom the nightshift supervisor of the second best crime lab in the country, Las Vegas.

"Williams" said Cody down her phone "how may I help you"

"Hello Miss Williams" answered Grissom "I'm Gil Grissom the nightshift supervisor in Vegas"

"Yes what can I do for you" questioned Cody "do you need help with a case"

"No not a case, I need you to be on my team" announced Grissom "would you like the job"

"I'm honoured, but I'm, sure my supervisor wouldn't want me to leave" remarked Cody "she often tells me I'm her best CSI"

"Your supervisor is Annabel Grey" asked Grissom

"Yeah that's right, why what did she say" asked Cody

"Well she said Cody needs a change of pace" remarked Grissom "she also said she wished you good luck and your flight leaves in two days"

"Excuse me Mr Grissom, but did you say two days" asked Cody "I mean what about my belongings and stuff"

"Don't worry" said Grissom "as we speak your belongings and stuff are being packed away and shipped to Vegas"

"Looks like I don't get a choice" sighed Cody "good job I'm going to say yes then, but where will I live"

"Don't worry" remarked Grissom "all will be revealed when you land in Vegas"

With Grissom getting the last word Cody was left to ponder on what just occurred, she was a mixture of confused, happy and some what shocked.

>> >>

Two days later and after having an eventful flight, where she had a old guy flirt with her all the time, Cody couldn't wait to get off the plane. Cody collected her luggage and was greeted at the gate by Grissom and Sara.

"Welcome to Vegas" grinned Grissom "how was your flight"

"Put it this way, I would have been investigating a murder on the flight" sighed Cody "and I would have been the guilty person"

"The best things happen in Vegas" grinned Sara "hi I'm Sara Sidle"

"Cody Williams" smiled Cody "I didn't realise I was getting two people meeting me"

"Yeah well Grissom likes doing things out of the ordinary" grinned Sara "anyway you must be beat"

"A little" sighed Cody "but I would really like to go to the lab, get used to my surroundings"

"Great another Sara" whispered Grissom to himself "ok lab it is"

Ok please review plenty more chapters coming up soon


	2. Chapter 2

On arrival to the lab Cody noticed how different Las Vegas felt to Chicago, for a start it was a lot warmer and the Lab looked smaller. Sara turned around in her seat and spoke to Cody.

"So Cody how long you been a CSI" asked Sara "you only look in your early twenties"

"I've been a CSI for two years" remarked Cody "and I'm 29yrs old and thanks for the complement"

"Well he are here, don't worry Cody" grinned Grissom "everyone will like you, especially one person"

>> >>

Grissom, Sara and Cody got out of the car and walked the short distance to the Lab, Sara eventually spoke to Grissom.

"Grissom don't put her off" giggled Sara "you want her to stay"

"Yes dear" smirked Grissom "so these are many of the various labs and this is the break room"

Grissom held the door open for both Cody and Sara and then walked in himself, the rest of the nightshift team were oblivious to their presence"

"Look Greg's asleep" whispered Sara "go wake him up Griss"

Cody stood and watched as Grissom crept up to the sofa and blew into Greg's ear, Greg started to mumble.

"No not tonight baby" Greg smiled still asleep

Everyone looked up from what they were doing to find Grissom near Greg grinning, Sara was bracing herself against the door frame. Cody was trying not to laugh as it was her first day.

"Do that again baby" giggled Greg "you know what it does to me"

Catherine's eyebrows shot up, Nick and Warrick chuckled and Sara fell to the ground laughing, Cody stood at the doorway not knowing what to do, eventually Grissom spoke.

"Well Greg I'm afraid I'm not your type" smirked Grissom "but I'm flattered never the less"

Greg jumped out of his skin and almost rolled on to the floor.

"Oh man that was you" exclaimed Greg "stop laughing"

"So what does it do to you " giggled Sara "not a good impression for our new CSI Greg"

"We have a new CSI" asked Catherine "since when"

"Since I got off my flight" said Cody looking at her watch "an hour ago"

"I'm Greg" he announced "and who are you"

"I'm Cody Williams" smirked Cody "I've transferred from Chicago and I'm a Level 3 CSI"

"Dam girl, how old are you" exclaimed Warrick "sorry I'm Warrick, pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise" grinned Cody "I'm 29yrs old and I've only been in the field 2yrs"

"Great another Sara Sidle" snapped Catherine

"What is that supposed to mean Catherine" snarled Sara "I remember when I first arrived you were a first class bitch and your doing it again to Cody"

"Just forget it ok" sighed Catherine "so Griss, assignments or are we going to sit on our asses all night"

Cody just stood at the doorway, she couldn't believe how rude Catherine had been to Sara, although they had only just met both Sara and Cody became great friends straight away. Cody wasn't going to let Catherine get away with it ever again, Catherine had made an enemy in no other than Cody Williams.

Please review the more reviews I receive the more chapters you get, I know i'm cruel but oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

By the way guys and gals this is going to be a very short story, but never fear if I get lots of reviews I may post the sequel to this story.

>> >>

3 months had passed and Catherine and Cody still didn't like each other, it maybe had something to do with the prank that Greg and Cody played on her Tomato Ketchup in her shampoo bottle. Greg and Cody had become good friends well more than good friend they were dating and keeping it from the team, after all they were the babies of the team.

"Where is Grissom" snarled Catherine "shift started 10 minutes ago"

"Look if Grissom wants to be late then let him be late" snapped Cody "what's wrong Catherine didn't you get any last night"

Nick, Warrick and Greg all spat their coffee all over Catherine, needless to say she wasn't at all impressed. Several apologies later, Catherine walked out the break room to change. Grissom and Sara were walking down the hall when Grissom spotted a pissed off Catherine walking towards them.

"Catherine what are you covered in" asked Sara

"Coffee, your little friend made the guys spit their coffee all over me" snarled Catherine "if something isn't done soon Griss your going to have a full scale war, now if you excuse me I'm going to change"

Catherine walked into the locker room and slammed the door shut, Sara and Grissom looked at each other and walked the short distance to the break room, to find 3 male CSI's mopping up the mess.

"I don't want to know what's pissed Catherine off" sighed Grissom "while Catherine is changing, I'm going to hand out assignments"

"Shouldn't we wait for Catherine" remarked Nick "you know she won't be happy if you don't wait"

"No, she'll be fine" answered Grissom "ok guys slow night tonight so teams of three, Warrick, Nick, Greg a robbery at the Tangiers, Sara, Cody and Catherine, when she arrives a DB at Henderson"

"What are you doing" asked Cody "can't I go with the guys or better yet Catherine go with the guys"

"I'm doing paperwork" smirked grissom "besides it's been 3 months isn't it time you too got along"

"Look it wasn't just my fault" sighed Cody "Greg suggested Tomato Ketchup"

"Thanks Cody" groaned Greg "I know who to call my friends"

"I don't care if it your toenail suggested it" grinned Grissom " your working with Sara and Catherine, now go and have a good shift"

"Yeah thanks boss" sighed Cody

You may wonder how I manage to wrire so many stories in such a short space of time, lets just say I have a lot of time on my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody reluctantly walked out of the break room and went to the collect her kit from her locker, Cody was thinking of ways of how to earn Catherine's trust after all she was getting tired of the fighting. Catherine was just changing her top when Cody walked in.

"Umm sorry" gasped Cody "I'm just getting my kit, sorry for barging in"

"It's fine" sighed Catherine "has Grissom handed out assignments"

"Yes" sighed Cody "you're working with Sara and me"

"Ok" sighed Catherine "who's car we taking"

"Mine" sighed Cody "but I don't mind if you drive"

"Cody Williams being nice" smirked Catherine "now there's a first"

"Yeah sorry about that" sighed Cody "but Greg was just as much to blame as me"

"Well Greg is a bad influence" grinned Catherine "look how about a truce"

"Ok" sighed Cody "sorry please excuse me a second"

Cody ran out of the locker room, kit in hand crying. Sara who had seen Cody run out of the locker room went in to speak to Catherine.

"Catherine what the hell" shouted Sara "what did you do to Cody"

"All I said was can we have a truce" sighed Catherine "I really mean it Sara"

"Ok" sighed Sara "come on lets go find her"

>> >>

Both Catherine and Sara walked out of the locker room and went in search of Cody. They eventually found her in the break room on the sofa. Sara hated seeing Cody like this and for the first time in 3 months Catherine felt the same.

"Cody honey" whispered Sara "what's wrong"

"Nothing" sniffed Cody "just me being emotional, here Catherine have the car keys, we have a crime scene to process"

"Thanks" sighed Catherine "Cody it's your car, why don't you drive it"

Cody shook her head picked up her kit and walked out of the break room leaving Sara and Catherine staring at the empty door frame.

"What the hell was that" sighed Sara

"I don't know" sighed Catherine "but i'm going to find out"

"Catherine be nice" sighed Sara "what I mean is be careful, your both just started talking to each other, don't ruin it"

"Don't worry Sara" grinned Catherine "I'll be on my best behaviour"

Catherine walked out of the break room winking at Sara and headed towards the car park. Sara stood for at least a minute wondering what the hell happened, she knew that this crime scene was going to be a tuff one, she didn't realise how right she was.

Review review please don't make me beg LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Cody was gettind very scared but was trying not to show it, but failed miserably.

"Clive please let my friends go" sobbed Cody "it's me you want they had nothing to do with it"

"Cody what the hell is going on" snapped Sara "who's this idiot"

Clive hit Sara across the face with the gun and sent Sara flying across the room, Sofia and Catherine screamed and rushed over to Sara's unconscious body.

"You moron" screamed Sofia "do you think hitting a women is a clever idea"

"Look missy if you don't want a bullet in your chest I suggest you sit down and shut up" screamed Clive "and I want all your guns and cell phones"

"Please Clive" begged Cody "it's me you want, I was the one that got you sent away"

"I forgive you baby doll" grinned Clive "can't I come and visit my favourite CSI"

"No" screamed Cody "please let my friends go"

"Baby doll you have friends" snorted Clive "I'm impressed, they are very pretty I'm going to have so much fun"

"You sick son of a bitch" screamed Catherine

"Well my beautiful CSI" grinned Clive "You have quite the temper on you"

"You don't scare me" screamed Catherine "Cody you ok"

"You dumb bitch of course she's ok" snorted Clive "she's been reunited with me"

"Clive you sicken me" sobbed Cody "your just a very sick individual"

"Wrong answer baby doll" snarled Clive "for that you and your friends will pay"

Clive pushed Cody over to the wall where Sofia and Catherine were crouched and tied their hands together behind their backs. Sara was now awake and tied up against a stair case. Clive wandered off and left all four women in the living room.

>> >>

"Cody what's going on" groaned Sara "Jeez my head hurts"

"Clive was my first case" sobbed Cody "he raped and murdered a 12 yr old girl, after that I was called the RM CSI"

"Is this what's been bothering you" asked Catherine

"Yes" sobbed Cody "plus you treated me like dirt as soon as I met you, I thought coming to Vegas was a fresh start leaving all my hurt behind in Chicago"

"I'm sorry" sighed Catherine "I was told once I was a first class bitch"

"Yeah you were at first" sniffed Cody "and now you stuck here with me in hell and for that I'm sorry , to all of you"

"It's ok" sighed Sofia "you didn't know it was going to happen"

"Actually I did" sobbed Cody "my supervisor from Chicago rang me a week ago and told me Clive escaped"

"Why didn't you say anything" asked Sofia "we could have put you into protective custody"

"I didn't want to be a bother" sobbed Cody "no one ever cared for me so why start now"

>> >>

Clive returned with all the girls guns and cell phones and read out the numbers from each until he found the one he most wanted.

"Interesting" grinned Clive "can any guess who I'm going to ring first, well, well the first person on speed dial is Grissom so I guess I'll start with him"

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

At the lab Grissom was sat in his office still facing a mountain of paperwork, when he heard Nick, Greg and Warrick coming to his office.

"Hey boss" grinned Greg "you not got much paperwork done"

"Would you like decomps for the rest of your days" grinned Grissom

"Anyway Griss" grinned Warrick "case was hopeless, just a drunken idiot claiming he lost his glasses, he should have checked his head"

Grissom was just about to laugh when his cell phone rang.

"Sorry guys" sighed Grissom "hello Grissom"

"Mr Grissom" announced Clive "I have something of yours and if my demands aren't met you will never see your beloved girls again"

"Who is this" shouted Grissom "what have you done with Sara, Cody and Catherine"

"Nothing yet" snarled Clive "oh and don't forget the lovely detective, she's very pretty, if you don't do what I say she goes first"

Clive ended the call and Grissom ran out his office to Archie's lab. Greg, Nick and Warrick followed the world wind called Grissom down the corridor.

>> >>

"Hey Griss what can I do for you" asked Archie

"Trace the last call to my cell" demanded Grissom "it's a matter of life or death"

"Griss what is going on" asked Warrick

"Sara's crime scene went sour" shouted Grissom "some sick b8st8rd has got them all hostage"

"Shit Cody" screamed Greg "dam it, Archie you got that trace yet"

"Griss who else is with Sara" asked nick "oh wait, Cody, Sara and Catherine, who's the detective with them"

"Sofia" remarked Grissom

"Dam it Archie" shouted Nick "get a move on"

"Hey I can only go as fast as the computer" sighed Archie

"Make it go faster" snarled Warrick "you're girl isn't being held ransom"

"You got that right" remarked Greg "if anything happens to Cody I'll shoot myself"

Ok so only three more chapters left hope you have enjoyed it, if not feel free to review and call me a waste of space or reviews are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls were sitting watching Clive make the call to Grissom, they were all sobbing. Cody was shaking and thinking about Greg.

"Well baby doll" grinned Clive "I think I got their attention"

"Your a disease" screamed Cody "nothing but a little speck of dirt"

Clive walked over to Cody and smacked her across the face and then did the same to Sofia, Catherine and Sara.

>> >> 

Grissom frantically rang Brass, they had the location of Sara's cell phone and where on their way to the car park. Ecklie being Ecklie stopped the 4 male CSI's leaving the lab and spoke to Grissom.

"Where do you think your going" snarled Ecklie "you have mountains of paperwork, get back in your office and complete it"

"Get fucked Ecklie" snapped Grissom "you can shove the paperwork up your tight ass"

Grissom stormed out the lab followed by Nick, Greg and Warrick, who under the circumstances would have laughed at Grissoms comment, but this wasn't a normal situation.

>> >>

Clive was getting angry at Cody. Cody didn't care that Clive had 5 guns and they had no way of escape.

"Look Clive I'm sorry" sobbed Cody "I didn't mean to say that"

"Apology accepted baby doll" grinned Clive "and for your good behaviour I'll untie you"

Clive walked over to Cody and untied her, Cody stood up and to make Clive calm down and gain her trust she lent into him and kissed him, she didn't enjoy it but it had to be done.

"Baby doll" gasped Clive "that felt good"

"Anything for you" sniffed Cody "so what now"

"You get to choose who I kill first" smirked Clive

"What" screamed Cody "I can't do that"

"You lied" snapped Clive "you said you would do anything for me"

Cody leant forward and kissed Clive again and lifted her shirt to show Sara, Catherine and Sofia her hidden gun.

>> >>

Brass was very angry and also very worried, he wanted to get to the scene ASAP with all available police cars with him.

>> >>

Clive was wondering why Cody had such a change of heart. Clive got very angry again when he heard the approaching sirens.

"What the fuck" screamed Clive "how the hell did they find me"

"CSI phones have built in GPS" smirked Catherine "so when you used the phone they traced it"

Clive pulled Catherine to her feet and put the gun to her head

"If they want me" sniggered Clive "they will have to go through you"

While Clive was preoccupied Cody went and released Sara and Sofia from their restraints and made them make a silent escape out the kitchen door.

>> >>

Brass pulled up outside the house and instantly made demands.

"Clive Banter, come out with your hands in the air" screamed Brass

"No chance" screamed Clive

"Hey Clive" shouted Cody "say goodbye"

Cody shot Clive and he fell to the ground, Catherine's reaction was to fall to the ground and scream. Cody fell to the ground next to Catherine and coughed up blood, somehow in the confusion Clive had managed to shoot Cody before she had realised it, Catherine looked up to find Cody coughing and instantly her mother instincts kicked in.

I know i'm cruel leaving you hanging, well honestly I'm not that cruel the last two chapters are following right after this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine was frantic she could see Cody getting weaker and weaker and it hurt Catherine so much to see Cody this way. Catherine hadn't noticed Brass and the rest of the team standing over her, Greg was shell shocked the one he loved was fighting for her life in Catherine's lap. Greg started to sob when he saw the eyes of his girlfriend, who he had been dating a month since the tomato ketchup prank, close her eyes and her arms fall to her sides.

"Cody don't do this" sobbed Greg "your everything to me"

The paramedics arrived and were taking Cody to the hospital when Cody flat-lined. fortunately the paramedics re-started Cody's heart. The rest of the team followed in the Denali's, Sara, Catherine and Sofia refused treatment they just wanted to get to the hospital.

>> >>

On arrival at the hospital several doctors rushed Cody into surgery, all hoping that they could save the young CSI.

"This can't be happening" sobbed Greg "I meant what I said earlier Griss, if Cody dies I die"

>> >>

Three hours later a young Doctor walked into the waiting area and was amazed at how many people were in the room.

"Gil Grissom" asked the Doctor "I'm doctor Spence, Miss Williams made you her guardian, you make the choices for her"

"Ok" sighed Grissom "what's happened"

"Can you come with me" asked Doctor Spence

Greg started to cry again he was dreading what the doctor was going to say to Grissom, the rest of the team just stared at the walls and not making any conversation. Grissom turned around to look at the faces of his team and then back at the Doctor.

"What ever you have to say" sighed Grissom "you can say in front of everyone here"

"Ok" sighed Doctor Spence "Cody came out of surgery, the bullet grazed her heart and finished up in bedded in her lungs, she's lucky to be alive, you may go see her but not for long"

"Greg" sighed Grissom "go and see Cody and tell her we miss her"

>> >>

Greg walked out the waiting area and walked with Doctor Spence to Cody's private room. Greg broke when he saw all the tubes and wires coming out of Cody's body.

"Dam it Cody" sobbed Greg "look what you've done to me, I'm a nervous wreck"

Greg held onto Cody's hand and cried on her shoulder.

"Words can't express what you mean to me" sobbed Greg "but maybe if I sung them to you, you will understand I'm never letting you go"

Greg sat and thought of the best song to sing to Cody, eventually he thought of the song called 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'. Greg found the song and words that he knew were about Cody and himself.

_'The first time I ever saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes, and the moon and stars were the gifts you gave. To the dark and endless skies, my love._

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hand. like the trembling heart of a captive bird, that was there of my command, my love._

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth, and last till the end of time, my love._

_The first time ever I saw your face.'_

Once Greg finished singing their song he once again broke down crying and he didn't care who saw him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - Don't own the wonderful characters but I do own this story

>> >>

Thanks to Ms.CSI and Hannahford glad you're enjoying it, I'll do a sequel just for you both, please don't rush up to me and hug me LOL

Ok last chapter, sorry guys.

>> >>

Sara stood at the doorframe tears in her eyes she wanted to give Cody the biggest hug and hold Greg the pain he was feeling Sara felt it too. Sara didn't want to loose her best friend.

>> >>

Several weeks later and Cody was awake and sharing a joke with Catherine, Sara and Sofia. Cody's general fitness was improving, if she carried on improving as much as she was she was going to be released before her 30th birthday.

"So what do you want for your birthday" grinned Catherine "I'm excellent at organising parties"

"Nothing" grinned Cody "I just want to go home and put my feet up"

"Ok" grinned Catherine "so Nicky asked you out Sofia"

"How did you know" asked Sofia

"I'm a CSI" giggled Catherine

"Your also a nosey women" smirked Sara "but we forgive you"

All four girls giggled and talked until Doctor Spence made his rounds.

"Hello Cody how you feeling" grinned Doctor Spence " hello girls"

"Well I have a sore ass" grinned Cody "and the ceiling needs painting but apart from that I'm good"

"That's a little too much info for my liking" grinned Doctor Spence "how about you going home"

"What really" exclaimed Cody "I didn't think I was ready"

"Your tests all came back clear" grinned Doctor Spence "how I'll leave you women to gossip, enjoy the rest of your day"

>> >>

Two hours later and Cody was being wheeled down the corridor to Catherine's car, in the short time they had Sara, Sofia and Catherine and the rest of the team had planned a early birthday party and welcome home party. Cody had no clue what the team had planned as far as Cody was concerned she was going home to rest.

When she got into the car Catherine gave Cody the biggest hug and once Sara and Sofia were in, she drove off to her house.

>> >>

Everyone at Catherine's house were waiting patiently, well I say everyone Greg was pacing the floor.

"Greg sit down" grinned Jim "or better yet find a hiding place, Lindsay why am I stood behind a coat stand"

"Because you were to picky" giggled Lindsay "and you were dragging Greg out of the bathroom for the 100th time"

"Sorry but I'm nervous" gulped Greg "I really love Cody, always have always will"

"Sorry to break this up" smirked Grissom popping his head out of the closet "but I can't breathe in here"

"Stop being a baby" sighed Lindsay "your worse than kids, the lot of you"

Jim looked out of the window and noticed Catherine's car pull onto the driveway.

"They are here" shouted Jim "places everyone"

Grissom pulled Greg into the closet with him and shut the door.

"Jim keep your voice down" sighed Lindsay "men"

>> >>

Lindsay ran to the door and opened it for a very confused Cody and three grinning women.

"Welcome to the Willows residence" grinned Lindsay "may I take your jacket"

"Lindsay what are you on" smirked Cody

"Earth" giggled Lindsay "here come take a seat"

Cody slowly walked over to the couch, looking around the living room, how the guys hadn't made a noise was so surprising.

"So tell me again" sighed Cody "why am I here"

"Fish sticks" shouted Lindsay

Everyone jumped out of their hiding places, well almost everyone somehow both Greg and Grissom fell over in the closet, Greg ended up sitting on Grissom's face and Grissoms legs were hanging out of the closet door. Sara walked over to help them and then pushed Greg towards Cody.

"Hi honey" grinned Greg "umm sorry Griss"

"Hi Greg" smirked Cody "come here you big loon"

Cody pulled Greg into her lap and gave him a hug, Greg then pulled Cody to her feet and walked her to the kitchen. The rest of the gang followed them to the kitchen they didn't want to miss a thing.

>> >>

Cody's eyes instantly shot out of her head when she saw the three signs hanging from the kitchen ceiling, 1 was asking a serious question, the other two said Happy Birthday and welcome to Vegas.

Greg got down on one knee in front of Cody and the rest of the team.

"Greg" gasped Cody

"Cody, I love you" grinned Greg "I know we have only been dating under two months but.."

"Greg spit it out man" shouted Nick "Owww"

"Sssh" said Sara

"Cody will you marry me" asked Greg "I don't want to loose you"

"Oh my god" gasped Cody "of course I'll marry you, you big loon"

"I'll have that $10 please" giggled Lindsay "thanks Nick"

Cody looked at her ring and then the three signs above Greg's head, they read:

1 Cody will you marry me - answer was yes

2 Happy Birthday from all your friends - only a week early but who cares

3 and finally for the first time in Cody's career at Las Vegas she felt welcome, the sign read 'Cody Williams - Welcome to Las Vegas'

>> >>

Cody stood amazed, she had found love and friendship in the best people in the world . Cody was forever grateful to Grissom for making that call, if he hadn't she would never of found her future husband and friends who she called family. Cody was looking forward to the future whatever that may bring.

The End

Sorry guys if it was short but I'll try to get the sequel up ASAP


End file.
